Maya Valdez
Maya Valdez is one of the characters in Shark Night 3D portrayed by Alyssa Diaz. She was the fiance of Malik and was one of Sara's friends. After falling into the water, she is chased down by a bull shark and devoured. Shark Night 3D First appearance Maya is first shown in the car speaking to Beth over their cell phone's talking about their weekend for summer break at Sara's family's lake house along with their friends including her boyfriend Malik. The seven friends get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After what seems a day of driving, the group wind up at a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now. Malik and Maya are outside the shop embracing each other when a truck pulls up. Red sees Malik and proceeds to make racist comments to him. When Maya objects to that, Red makes sexual comments about her causing Malik to defend his girlfriend. When Dennis gets in the middle to stand up for his freind Red, Malik threatens to bust his face. Dennis takes off his glasses and shows him a nasty scar (which he had gotten years ago when Sara accidentally slashed his face with a boat propeller ). They are just about to go out it, when Sara recognizes Dennis as her ex boyfriend when she was 18. That diffuses the whole situation. Sara and Dennis have an awkward reunion with Sara saying it was nice to see him. The group get back into the SUV and proceed towards Sara's family's lake house. First Attack Later after the group travels to Sara's house by boat Maya, Nick, Blake and Malik all take Sara's boat to go do some wake boarding. Malik is doing his trick's and impressing Maya when suddenly he is attacked by a shark and knocked off his board with Nick not noticing and Maya and Blake assuming Malik had wiped out, eventually they turn around with Maya noticing that he is gone which makes her frantic. She Blake, and Nick see him swimming to shore approaching a sunbathing Sara who immediately becomes shocked at seeing that he is missing an arm before he collapses to the ground. Nick, Maya and Blake return to the house with Maya horrified at what happened to Malik as Sara calls Gordon and Beth for help. Blake accuses Nick of running Malik over, but Nick denies it. Sara runs back to her house to find a cooler and the group quickly put Malik's bad arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Nick runs and jumps into the water to go find Malik's arm (the idea being, him being a pre-med, he would know that a limb has a limited amount of time before it cannot be reattached). Getting out of the water, he notices a shark chasing him. But he manages to escape when Sara rescues him. The gang is severely freaked out about sharks in the water, but they have bigger problems. Malik is bleeding out and Nick decides to take the boat with Sara navigating. Malik will be with them and his arm has been placed in the cooler. They have two hours before the arm is useless to him. Maya goes with them swearing she will not leave him. Death As Maya holds the bleeding Malik in her arms, the group doesn't realize he is dripping his blood into the water through the drainhole, which attracts the attention of another shark. The shark attacks the boat as it turns and Maya falls overboard. She calls for help as Nick tells her to swim and throws her a floatation ring just as he sees the shark approaching her. Sara guns the engine to try and outrun it but it is no use. Maya is soon grabbed by the shark and is devoured (off-screen) as she disappears under the water. Malik later tried to avenge Maya's death by going after the shark that devoured her on the principle "they took one of mine so I'll take one of theirs". Malik lured the shark to him with blood from his wound and manages to stab it to death with a spear. They then realize that it isn't the same shark that devoured Maya and bit off Malik's arm (it is, in fact, a Hammerhead Shark instead). Trivia *Maya's surname is not mentioned in the film. She is referred to in the script as Maya Valdez. *Maya is described in the script as "Maya Valdez (22)... A sexy Latina with curly black hair -- curves and an attitude --" *Maya's death is slightly different in the original script. Rather than being pulled below the water and killed off-screen, a shark jumps out of the water and devours her. Gallery Maya has a gallery page: Maya/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:Latinas Category:Latina Girls